Doctor Octopus
: "No longer will we, the people, go on oppressed by you Osborns, for today you will face the wrath of Doctor Otto Octavius!" : ―Otto Octavius Doctor Otto Gunther Octavius is the former CEO of Octavius Industries and former ally of Peter Parker. He has led the Sinister Six but now is a solo act going by the name Doctor Octopus. Biography Early Life Born approximately in the year 1957 in Schenectady, New York, to a lower-class family, only child Otto Octavius was to be raised by his overbearing mother and his abusive father. During that time, he received several beatings from his drunken father from anytime in the day During his youth he resorted to food as a hobby to try and suppress his growing rage and hatred for his parents, this led him to go fat but also to meet Mary Anders. They would begin seeing eachother until Otto's Mother foundout and forcefully ended the relationship believing no woman was good for Otto. Massachusetts Institute of Technology Otto was accepted into several colleges but chose to go to the Massachusetts Institute of Technology (M.I.T) and during his first year his father died in a construction accident. His Mother used the death of his Father to manipulate Otto into working harder and focusing on his studies Atomic Research Now an adult, Otto Octavius managed to get a job at the U.S. Atomic Research Centre. To help manipulate radioactive substances from a safe distance, Otto constructed a chest harness controlling four mechanical, tentacle-like arms - earning him the nickname Doctor Octopus. During his time at the Atomic Research Center, he rediscovered his past love, Mary Anders, and she revealed that Otto's mother had forced Mary into ending their relationship. Otto then returned to his mother's home and in a fit of rage got into an intense argument with her, this led her to die of a heartattack. Founding Octavius Industries After his Mother's death was deemed as an accident, Otto (consumed by guilt) used his mind to form Octavius Industries to give back to the community and focused on top of the line prosthetics. The Accident His Company grew slightly bigger and during so he began dating and eventually married a girl named Rosalie. Sadly, she died in a fatal car crash and this led Otto to begin to lose focus on his work, his company began to plummet and to save it he reached out to an old college friend (Norman Osborn) who bought out his company and hired all the workers out of sheer pity. Becoming Doctor Octopus Working for Oscorp Otto worked for Oscorp for a long period of time mainly focusing on his prosthetics projects which was to provide replacement limbs that could interface with a human being's nervous system just like any natural limb does. After years of work on this side project, he proposed it to CEO Norman Osborn who agreed to fund his project, Otto became the head of this project hiring people including Peter Parker. Peter basically used the project to get close to Norman (who he believed to be evil / corrupt) but also came slightly close to Otto himself. After Norman was sent to prison and reportedly killed, Harry Osborn took over Oscorp and promoted Peter since they we're childhood best friends. Otto then lost touch with Peter believing he deserved the promotion, his project was also discontinued when he was assigned to a different project alongside Doctor Curt Connors. Otto quickly learned that the project he was assigned to was an illegal enhancement study and they we're taking desperate people (Aleksei Sytsevich) to test such on, and when he threatened to expose Harry he was fired and all of his years of research was kept at Oscorp. Rightful Owner Otto however broke into his former Oscorp Laboratory and stole his chest harness before being caught by security guards. The Technology (not fully developed) effected his mind and he killed both guards and ran away with his work and his metal tentacles, he was however caught on camera and labelled Doctor Octopus by the Daily Bugle. Forming the Sinister Six Revenge of the Six Masters of Evil Present Day Powers and Abilities Equipment Relationships Category:Human Category:Octavius Industries Category:Oscorp Category:Experimented on by Oscorp Category:Criminals Category:Leaders Category:Sinister Six Category:Masters of Evil Category:Villains Category:Characters